


Primus Dominus

by AnywayHeresTheGardenWall



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I didn't tag mikleo because he's barely mentioned, also this is gay, lailah needs a hug, the actual characters of the game don't play a huge part save Lailah, this is a fic about the past have mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnywayHeresTheGardenWall/pseuds/AnywayHeresTheGardenWall
Summary: If there was no oath, maybe she could have told them everything. If there was no oath, maybe she could have talked about it. If there was no oath… maybe things would have happened differently.Then again, it wasn’t like she’d ever know. No use dwelling on maybes… even if letting go hurt far more.(the majority of the fic takes place before game events- spoilers may be mentioned as a result!)





	Primus Dominus

“What were the other shepherds like?”

That shouldn’t have been a question that caught her attention so much. It was an innocent question asked by someone who would most certainly want to know. After all, as a shepherd in a long line of shepherds, Sorey would want to know what his predecessors were like. It was only natural, wasn’t it? He wasn’t the first one who asked.

A sigh escaped the maiden as she sat quietly on a balcony, connected to the inn room her current group was staying in. She had seen so much, so many groups that had come and gone. It was inevitable, anyway… everyone left eventually.

Perhaps that was a really bleak way of looking at things. But it was when Lailah was alone that she really started thinking, when she let her smile fall away for a moment and she pondered the past.

And tonight, while everyone else slept, she really wondered if life would have been different back when she was new. When she was first born as a seraph; perhaps if she had done something else, it would have been okay.

Then again, that was centuries ago. But... it all felt like yesterday.

__________

“Lailah!” Her voice rang so clear and sweet, the most beautiful song anyone had ever heard. Solara waved, her shiny, unkempt auburn hair glowing in the early dawn light. A sigh escaped the fire seraph as she climbed the grassy, flowered hill to meet her shepherd, laughing at the other’s odd excitement. It was just a sunrise, but the human was so excited about it. Lailah couldn't help but smile at it.

“I'm here. You like to move a lot faster then I do.” She hummed softly, standing tall beside Solara with her long hair gently waving in the breeze behind her.

“It's a more relaxed pace, yeah? Saving your energy for a battle?”

“How do you still remember that? I said that late one night to Theon when he was complaining about how slow I walked.”

“I have a good memory, you should know that.” Suddenly ending this line of conversation, Solara gently took Lailah’s shoulders, pushing her forward a bit. “Now… I know you've seen lots of sunrises, but I want you to really look.”

“It's just from another angle, it won't be that different.”

“Shh. This is my favorite place for a reason, Lailah. Now…  _ really _ look.”

_ Alright _ , the seraph thought to herself as she gazed somewhat exasperatedly at the valley before her. The sun barely peeked over the horizon, sending rays through the mountains in the distance and casting them over various parts of the town resting below. While she wasn't sure what she was waiting for, Lailah waited, and eventually, she saw something amazing that she had never even noticed before.

The way the sunlight cut through the trees and illuminated the clouds, creating beautiful hues of orange and pink that Lailah had completely overlooked. It lit up the streets below them, revealing the movement of humans preparing for the day. Lailah glanced over at the one who had brought her up here- only to suddenly be caught up in the way Solara’s eyes gleamed as she watched this feat of nature. Oddly enough, out of all the times Lailah had seen a sunrise, this was by far the most beautiful one.

“What do you think?”

It took her a moment to realize that Solara was talking to her. She had been so caught up in watching every feature of the shepherd’s face, examining the small freckles that dotted her cheeks and the way her lips parted when she smiled. So, with a smile of her own, Lailah took Solara’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“I think it's beautiful.”  _ Just like you. _

“Oh- good.” She laughed in relief, a sound that just… made Lailah smile. “Roman said this was a dumb idea. But I thought, since you're a fire seraph, and sunrises are really cool anyways…”

Hold on. Solara had asked Roman for advice? Did that mean that this was a date? And if it was… she had actually asked her clueless squire on  _ dating advice _ ? That made Lailah laugh too, a smile spreading across her features as she imagined the raven-haired knight talking about girls. He acted like he knew everything… of course Solara would ask him.

The shepherd looked almost offended for a moment, an eyebrow raised at her reaction. “Was he right? Was this silly?”

Lailah took both of Solara’s hands in her own. “Of course not! I just… found it funny that you would ask Roman! He's just so…”

“Misinformed?”

“I was going to say eccentric.” The fire seraph hummed, gently running her thumbs over the backs of the young woman’s hands. “I'm glad you brought me here. In all my years, I've never appreciated a sunrise like I have today.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

The moment of quiet was comfortable, the pair enjoying each other’s company in the warmth of the steadily brightening sunlight. They hadn’t met very long ago, had they? But… it felt like they had actually known each other far longer. It gave Lailah a sense of security she never wanted to go away.   
  
Then, a thought occurred to her, completely interrupting the calm atmosphere. “Hey, you haven’t eaten breakfast, have you?”

Solara laughed. “Well… no. In my rush to see the sunrise with my favorite prime lord, it must have slipped my mind.”

That earned an eyeroll from said prime lord. “First, I’m your only prime lord. Second… come on. I’ll make pancakes and we can surprise Roman.”

“That’s a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I'm sorry- second of all, I'm sorry


End file.
